


A Night to Remember

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Blow Jobs, College Student Stiles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happens in the morning, Stiles knows tonight is going to be a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For my Sparks Fly weekend prompt thing: Anonymous requested: Cunninglingus
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Anon! My first time writing these three together!

“Stiles, are you still with us?”

“Huh?” Stiles blinks and reluctantly looks away from the vision of Talia Hale, _Cora’s mom_ , lying on the emerald green comforter totally naked while Cora’s dad is smirking at him, fully aware that the sight of a flushed and aroused Talia has pretty much short circuited Stiles’ brain. “You aren’t cute, Joseph.”

“No, I’m not,” Joseph agrees, smirk deepening as he crosses his arms across his broad chest and flexes his biceps in a way that is almost as distracting as naked Talia. “You, however, are _adorable_.”

“Stop teasing the boy, Joseph.” Talia is attempting a firm scold, but there’s a hint of amusement in her voice that makes Stiles look back down at her.

Her lips curve into a wicked smile, the same wicked smile that tempted Stiles into accepting their unexpected offer to join them for a night of debauchery and kinky fun. Those were Joseph’s words, of course, after they’d had Stiles in the backseat with Talia on his lap kissing him while Joseph watched in the rear view mirror. When Stiles had decided to go to a club alone to celebrate completing his junior year at college, he hadn’t planned to run into one of his best friend’s parents looking sexy and hot while on the prowl for a partner to share. When they’d noticed him, he’d actually expect some awkward laughs and promises not to tell Cora what he’d seen. Instead, he’d ended up with Joseph stroking his ass and Talia staring at his mouth while telling him exactly how they’d use it if he’d accept their offer to come home with them tonight.

Stiles is only human. He’s a twenty-one year old guy who can count his sexual partners on one hand with a thumb left over. He’s also had more than one naughty fantasy about Talia and Joseph because they’re both gorgeous and definitely don’t look older than his own dad, even if he knows they’re like _really old_. Between the two of them, he’d been willing prey, and there hadn’t been any hesitation before he’d accepted their proposition. And now he’s in their bedroom wearing his underwear and nothing else with an unforgettable night ahead of him.

“Uh oh. I think we lost him again.” Talia is squeezing her tits now, pinching her nipples in a way that make Stiles’ nipples tingle in commiseration. Or maybe it’s envy?

“Stiles, one last chance to change your mind. Are you sure you want to do this with us, boy?” Joseph has lost his smirk, and he’s giving Stiles a serious look. It’s an opportunity to refuse before things get way too far to pretend nothing happened. Stiles appreciates it, because it _is_ overwhelming, but there’s no way he’s walking out of this bedroom until he’s fucked and been fucked by these gorgeous people.

“I’m sure.” Stiles moves his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and shoves them down quickly. He’s blushing, stupid body, fully aware that it’s not a sexy flush but a splotchy mess of red spots that cover his body as he stands there feeling more vulnerable and insecure than he has in a while because Talia and Joseph are older and experienced and total PILFs who are like bringing more than one of Stiles’ high school jerk off fantasies to life right now.

“You’re so big,” Talia whispers, staring at his dick in a way that reminds him of how Cora’s looking at an ice cream sundae after attempting some diet or another and, okay, right. No thoughts of Cora right now because that’s definitely not something Stiles needs in his head when he’s about to have hot sex with Cora’s mom and dad.

“Very nice surprise there, Stiles.” Joseph walks around the bed towards Stiles. His fingers are calloused, most likely from the hours spent building furniture and working in the Hale garden, and the rough texture of his skin against Stiles’ hard dick is ridiculously awesome. Breath catching, literally, because Stiles inhales sharply when Joseph wraps his fingers around him and strokes lazily. “You want this inside you, baby? Want to feel our boy’s thick dick stretching you? Feel it hitting deep inside you?”

“Now who’s teasing?” Talia drags her bottom lip into her mouth, flashing a glimpse of teeth before she bites on it. “I want his mouth first, Joe. Want to come all over that pretty face while you get him nice and hard for me.”

“It _is_ a pretty face, isn’t it?” Joseph winks at Stiles, who is trying his best not to come already just from a hand job because that’d be pretty embarrassing. “And I definitely see why you’d want his mouth on you. I’m looking forward to fucking it later.”

“God,” Stiles groans, bucking his hips forward at the visions running through his mind. Between the two of them, they’re trying to kill him. Death by sex is going to be how the ME signs his death certification, and his dad will bring him back from the dead just to yell at him about it.

“Nah, my name’s---“ Joseph starts to say something but a pillow hits his face before he can finish.

“Don’t even go there,” Talia warns, snickering as she catches the pillow when he tosses it back at her. “This isn’t the time or place for cheesy jokes. Now, help our boy get situated because I want his face between my thighs in the next five seconds or I’m going to be forced to do something drastic.”

“As you wish.” Joseph smirks at Talia before leading Stiles to the bed by his dick. “Have you ever licked a woman before, Stiles?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods eagerly because, well, he’s got an oral fixation that definitely crosses over to sex. He’s figured that out much to the delight of his partners. He crawls onto the bed when Joseph lets go of his dick and settles between Talia’s spread legs.

“Stay on your knees, but spread them wide for me. I’m going to suck that huge cock of yours while you make my wife come on your tongue.” Joseph slaps Stiles’ ass cheek lightly, which makes him moan like a wanton whore because there might have been several fantasies involving Joseph spanking him during Stiles’ horny teenage years. As if he could resist thinking about that when Joseph’s so well-built and has arm muscles that would make anyone think about spanking.

“Oh my. Remember that to explore later, dear.” Talia reaches down to brush her fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Stiles, I want you to lick me to orgasm. Then I want you fuck me while my husband eats that tight little ass of yours. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Uh huh.” He looks down at her cunt then back at her and grins. “I’ve been told I’m real good with my mouth.”

“I bet you have, naughty boy.” Talia drags her thumb over his lips. “You’re not allowed to come in Joseph’s mouth. Understood? No coming until you’re buried deep inside me.”

“Understood.” Stiles isn’t sure he’ll actually be able to stop himself from coming, but he can try. “Where are the condoms?”

“We don’t need them.” Joseph squeezes Stiles’ ass cheeks. “Werewolves, remember? We can’t catch or carry anything, as I’m sure you know, and Talia isn’t at risk for pregnancy anymore. We’re safe. And we like it messy.”

“We also like it loud,” Talia says, that wicked smile making another appearance before she urges Stiles’ head down. “So don’t hold back. We want to know that you’re enjoying everything tonight, Stiles.”

“I can be loud.” Stiles winks at her, watching her eyes widen in surprise before she laughs. He’s definitely feeling a little smug as he lowers his head and inhales the scent of her. The smugness doesn’t last long when he feels Joseph’s beard rubbing against his inner thighs followed by a wet tongue dragging across his balls. _Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come._ He runs the mantra through his mind as he flicks his tongue out to taste Talia for the first time.

It was no lie at all that he’s been told he’s good with his mouth because Stiles fucking loves oral. Giving or receiving but mostly giving because he likes the burst of unique flavors that his partners have and the way he can tease and torment until his partner is falling apart just from his mouth. It’s no different with Talia, even if he’s being teased by Joseph at the same time. When Stiles focuses on giving Talia pleasure and making her whine or moan, he finds it easier to fuck Joseph’s face without the risk of coming himself.

Talia tastes delicious, and Stiles can’t get enough of her. He licks her from ass to clit with the flat of his tongue, over and over until more wetness is spilling into his mouth and she’s pulling his hair while cursing in a way that lets him know he’s doing a good job. He teases her with his tongue, payback for the lap ride and the seduction at the club, bringing her closer and closer with just his mouth until she finally falls over the edge. Her thighs tighten around his face, she arches off the bed, her come spills onto his tongue, and she makes the sexiest noises as she has her first orgasm of the night.

Instead of stopping, Stiles keeps licking her, sucking her clit and moving his hand off her tit, where he’s been squeezing it. He uses two fingers on her at first, knowing she’s loose enough after her orgasm and definitely wet enough after riding his tongue. Joseph is sucking his dick deeper now, wet and sloppy in the best way, fingers brushing across Stiles’ hole in a way that makes promises that’ll soon be kept. Talia is writhing on the bed, flushed and sweaty and begging for more as Stiles eases a third finger inside her. He knows from experience that she’s going to need to be able to take four fingers comfortably before he fucks her unless she wants to feel the stretch. Some people like a little pain, but Stiles doesn’t want to hurt anyone unless they ask for it. In moderation.

When she has her second orgasm, shaking and moaning and whining for him to fuck her with his big dick, Joseph sits up and slaps Stiles’ ass again. There are words said, a command to give her what she wants, a request to make her scream, and then Stiles is thrusting forward into wet heat. Talia kisses him, sucking her own come off his tongue, scratching his back as she meets him thrust for thrust, whispering filthy promises in his ear as Joseph starts to lick his ass. Stiles is so caught up in the lust and sexiness of everything happening that he just stops thinking and lets himself have this, even if it’s just tonight, though he’s sort of suspecting it might be more than that. Especially when Joseph is calling him their boy and Talia’s talking about their plans for him, about fantasies _they_ had when it was wrong and improper for them to even be looking at him that way.

Whatever happens in the morning, in the harsh light of day, Stiles knows that tonight is definitely going to be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
